Last Perception
by TheXfactor in writing
Summary: the title may be kind of misleading anyway Tobi and Naruto talk before his nijuu is extracted it has a few unusual views on Tobi/madara/sixpath/sage whoever he is enjoy and review or I'll sick a german shepard on you
1. Chapter 1

Last perception

Author note: you know a lot of naruto authors have probably done this and the way I do things is a tad bit… unorthodox or strange but you know what I felt like writing this even though this kind of one shot is a dime a dozen I felt like doing it by the way I wish to have a beta reader an author thinks his writing is ok or decent I have no such feeling like that many of my views on the world are a bit strange for instance my view on death is like this life is just a clock constantly ticking pretty predictable really but what makes it unique is the circumstances surrounding when it stop ticking were all dying some quicker than others but for every life taken a new one is brought into the world and a new clock starts and that is my phillisophical view on the world that is what I call beauty but I'm getting off of track please.

**Chapter Start**

"Now Uzumaki what are your last words before you die perhaps you'd like to say you wish so many lives were taken or perhaps how life was cruel to you"? asked a man he wore an all-black outfit taped black pants to black ninja sandals a sharingan mask with three holes surrounded by jinchuuriki all with the same eyes and in his right eye Eternal mangekyo Sharingan and a Rinnegan in the left from Naruto's perception.

"Well actually I have no regrets I brought the world a bit closer to peace I made so many friends my village acknowledged me the only things I didn't get were Sakura-chan and the Hokage position" Naruto comnfessed

"So many lives were taken and many were given life and then ended so soon what do you think of this was it cruel or unjust" Madara asked

"I think it was actually pretty cool I mean Kabuto really did some critical thinking pitting close friends against each other and many heroes of the shinobi world and it was pretty ironic in some cases what I found interesting was how he revived Madara which meant you weren't who you really said you were".

"That is true but still you have to wonder who am I really Izuna? Madara? The six paths? Tobi? Many try to figure out who am I but at this point I'm not sure who I am I've spent so long using different Aliases but even I have no idea who I am anymore perhaps maybe I'm the personifications of all these people I've lived by Madaras ideals I've tried to become the six paths I've lived as tobi and I say I've taken Izunas eyes perhaps I'm not really anyone at all" Madara said

"Maybe your just a person who's reaching out to far to the sun, but you have to realize if you get to close you'll only burn but I have to realize this your moon eye might just mark you as the messiah of the shinobi world you may really be offering a true salvation to all here I may have been the one to unite everyone but you may be the one to keep them united" Naruto admitted

"You realize that my moon eye plan is only a temporary solution and you also realize that everyone recognizes the danger I possess and will try to always kill me throughout the continue of time don't you Naruto". Tobi/Madara/Izuna/Six path sage said (who the hell is he really, just random possibilities im just calling him mysterious person now crap now I want to play BBs just to fight the mysterious figure now)

"You can try to try to stop the circle of hatred but so long as there are two people one this world there will always be hatred but peace will come for a time and soon the cycle will continue I realize that true peace is a fools dream but when I die can you do me a favor" Naruto asked

"Depends on what it is" the mysterious person asked

"Can you offer me a prayer and keep everyone hating you for as long as possible so they can remain united for a time" Naruto asked

"That's basically what I was going to do anyway your starting to understand who I am maybe in another life you could've been like me and I will offer you a prayer though I wonder if there is a real kami or not I'll offer you a prayer to Sussano, Amaretsu,and Tsukiyomi all the same though this conversation is going in circles so what do you think of Sasuke" the mysterious person asked stated

"What about Sasuke his life has had to so many twists his very perception of the world has been changed so much I actually still wish he was still my friend but Itachi the village,Orochimaru, and you have all driven him mad, He's like a child hes so influenced by those around him his life has never really been stable I think his life was closest to stable when he still hated Itachi it's pretty pitable actually but enough about him I want to die in peace not yelling about Sasuke on my death bed" Naruto said

"It's time for the extraction process maybe I'll see you some day you made many lives interesting Uzumaki I'll make sure it's not too painful for you" the mysterious person said Pulling out a senbon then dipping it in a solution pricking it in his neck and doing so again in various places on his body with different needles till he was full of needles he hoisted Naruto over his shoulder and put him over by the statue and cued his accomplices to start the extraction process. All the while praying for Uzumaki's soul and then afterward he burned his body and put the ashes in the urn and made a small stone with his name engraved on it and burned some incense after warping his way to his room though you couldn't see his face the mysterious person smiled a smile of sadness at the teenagers death looking up at the moon sometimes later he activated the Eternal Mangekyo sharingan and powered it up using the statues contained energies and cast an evolved Tsukiyomi on the moon and soon people all around the world saw the moon and the stared while their minds were asleep their bodies just went on autopilot sustaining themselves using air food and water without thought and when it lacked anyone of these necessities it would get more to replenish itself.

** THE END**

**Author note I need a beta reader someone register soon please this will make it easier on me so I don't have to spend so much time editing anyway this is a possible outlook on the Naruto world you may have noticed how the mysterious person is sympathetic in some ways I made it that way on purpose…..maybe. anyway I might update currently I have kept almost no promises XD anyway tell me what to update next new story modeling Naruto after Madara or update a current story your choice don't forget to review I've only gotten a few review from my recent stories pleas I encourage you to do it you make my writing possible you inspire me. Anyway good night by the way I didn't bother editing since it was a short story**


	2. Important please read

**An Important Request**

**Author Note**: I plan to go through with all the messages in one way or another I consider all input an invaluable part of the process I also believe if any beta readers want to step up feel free to do so.

**Start**

This is not a story I have had many reviews for certain stories and almost none if any at all for other stories so here is a short form for you to send to me

Name:

1(Keep the story), 2(Delete), 3(rewrite),4(invest more effort into), or 5(I can help you as a beta)

Next to the story names I want you to put a number when you send in your review or message send it in and I will use it to figure out what to do. Feel free to combine the numbers such as 1 (keep the story) and 3 (rewrite) or any combination you see will help just put the numbers okay?

Biometal E:

A twist of Fate or Faith:

Blood Stained Kubikiri Hancho:

Fierce Deity Awakening:

In The End:

Naruto: Avatar of Tzeentch(I want to delete it but I also want to rewrite it in the coming weeks you decide)

Naruto chaos rising

Naruto The Claim Solas

Naruto the Geas


End file.
